1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing and to a connector with a plurality of such connector housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle can be arranged in a specified path by fixing the connector housings of the wiring harness to the vehicle body. FIG. 11 shows one conventional means for fixing a connector housing to a vehicle body 1. The fixing means of FIG. 11 comprises a plate-shaped stay 2 that is secured to the body 1, and that has a mount hole 3 at a location spaced from the body 1. A connector housing 4 has a bottom surface formed with a projection 5 and parallel guides 6 formed at opposite sides of the projection 5. The guides 6 each have a hook-shaped cross section and are configured for sliding receipt of the stay 2 between the guides 6. Sufficient movement of the stay 2 between the guides 6 will cause the projection 5 of the housing 4 to engage the mount hole in the stay 2.
A separate stay 2 is required to mount each connector housing 4 on the body 1. Many stays 2 may be required in an engine compartment, and the body 1 is required to have a space for arranging the many stays 2.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to enable a plurality of connector housings to be mounted on a mating mounting member by one stay.
The invention is directed to a connector housing that has at least one terminal fitting mounted therein. The connector housing is connectable with a second connector housing, and is mountable on a mounting member via a stay. The connector housing is formed with at least one first coupling portion and at least one second coupling portion for connecting the connector housing with the second connector housing by engagement with a corresponding first coupling portion of the second connector housing. The connector housing also has at least one first locking portion. At least one elastic locking piece has a portion that is spaced from an outer surface of the connector housing. Thus, an insertion space for the stay is defined between the locking piece and the outer surface of the connector housing. The locking piece is elastically deformable to incline toward and away from the connector housing. The connector housing further includes a stay locking portion for engaging the stay and preventing the stay from being withdrawn from the insertion space. The stay locking portion is formed on the surface of the elastic locking piece that faces the insertion space. A second locking portion is formed on a surface of the elastic locking piece substantially opposite from the insertion space. The second locking portion engages the first locking portion of the second connector housing and prevents the connector housings from disengaging from each other.
The invention also is directed to an assembly of first and second connector housings that can be connected with one another. Terminal fittings are accommodated in the connector housings, and can be connected with terminal fittings in mating connector housings. The connector housings are mountable on a mounting member via a stay. Outer surfaces of each connector housing may be formed with a first and second coupling portions. The first coupling portion of one connector housing can be engaged with the second coupling portion of the other connector housing for connecting the connector housings with each other. The assembly further comprises a first locking portion. An elastic locking piece extends along and is spaced from an outer surface of each connector housing, such that an insertion space for the stay is defined between the elastic locking piece and the outer surface. Each locking piece is elastically deformable to incline toward and away from the outer surface of the connector housing. A stay locking portion is provided on an inner surface of the elastic locking piece and faces the insertion space. The stay locking portion engages the stay to prevent the stay from being withdrawn from the insertion space. A second locking portion is formed on an outer surface of the elastic locking piece opposite from the insertion space. The second locking portion of one connector housing can engage the first locking portion of the other connector housing to prevent disengagement of the connector housings.
The inserting direction of the stay into the insertion space preferably is substantially the same as an extending direction of the elastic locking piece.
With the stay inserted in the insertion space, the base end of the stay extends out of the insertion space toward the side opposite the extending end of the elastic locking piece. Accordingly, a finger or a jig can be placed on the extending end of the elastic locking piece without any interference with the stay to disengage the stay from stay locking portion of the elastic locking piece.
A jig may be inserted between the connected connector housings to incline the elastic locking piece in a direction that moves the second locking portion away from the first locking portion. More particularly, the jig may be inserted into a jig insertion opening formed in a side opposite from a wire draw-out surface of the connector. Thus, the wires do not interfere with the insertion of the jig. An inserting direction of the jig into the connector housing preferably is substantially the same as an extending direction of the elastic locking piece.
The jig is inclined to incline the elastic locking piece. The point of inclination of the jig and the point of inclination of the elastic locking piece preferably are substantially at the same position at this time. Thus, the jig can be held substantially along the elastic locking piece.
An escape recess is formed in the outer surface of the connector housing at a location substantially adjacent the first locking portion. The escape recess accommodates an inclining movement of the jig, and hence enables the jig to incline the elastic locking piece. The disposition of the escape recess enables a narrowing of a clearance between the outer surface where the first locking portion is formed and the outer surface where the elastic locking piece is formed. The escape recess preferably is inclined with respect to an insertion direction of the jig into the insertion opening of the connector housing.
The first coupling portion preferably comprises at least one first stopper that can substantially abut a corresponding second coupling portion of the other connector housing. Similarly, the second coupling portion may comprise at least one second stopper that can substantially abut a corresponding first coupling portion of the other connector housing. Thus, the first and second stoppers preferably abut the corresponding second and first coupling portion substantially simultaneously. Accordingly, loose movement of the connector housings in the mating direction, is restricted.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.